Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids
Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40116). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorami są Drew Campbell i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Introduction *Droids in The Galaxy **Defining Droids ***First Degree Droids ***Second Degree Droids ***Third Degree Droids ***Fourth Degree Droids ***Fifth Degree Droids **Extrapolated History **Droids and The Law ***The Past ***Imperial Rule ***Class One Infractions ***Class Two Infractions ***Class Three Infractions ***Class Four Infractions ***Class Five Infractions ***Enforcement of Droid States ***The Droid's Rights Movement ***The Coalition of Automaton Rights Activists ***The Mechanical Liberation Front ***The Rebel Alliance ***Droid Manufacturing Companies ****Accutronics ****Arakyd ****Aro ****Caldrahlsen Mechanicals ****Cybot Galactica ****Geentech ****Genetech ****Go-Corp/Utilitech ****Industrial Automaton ****Kalibac Industries ****Les Tech ****Lovolan ****Medtech ****MerenData ****Publictechnic ****Rim Securities ****Roche ****Serv-O-Droid ****Sienar Intelligence Systems ****Telbrintel ****Ulban Arms ****Veril Line Systems ***Other Droid Markets ***Kligson's Moon ***Omze's Incredible Travelling Starport ***Starforge Station *The Owner's Manual **Designing, Upgrading, Customizing, and Maintaining Droids ***Droid-Related Skills ****Droid Programming ****Droid Repair ****(A) Droid Engineering ***Designing a Droid: Initial Thoughts ****Time Taken ***The Droid Chassis ****Traitware ****Upgrading Traitware ***Outfitting The Droid Chassis ****Skillware ****Installation ****Upgrading Skillware ***Equipment and Attachments ****Equipment ****Attachments ****Databases ****Locomotion ****Sensors ****Other Droid Equipment and Attachments *****Astrogation Buffer *****Cargo Winch *****Circular Saw *****Concealed Vibroblade *****Fine Work Grasper Arm *****Heavy Grasper Arm *****Holocam *****Holoprojector *****Internal Automap *****Internal Comlink *****Line Caster *****Onboard Blaster *****Onboard Flame Projector *****Onboard Grenade Launcher *****Scomp-Link *****Sensor-Shielded Storage Compartment *****Storage Compartment *****Welding Laser ***Personality ****Personality Complexities *****None *****Simple *****Elementary *****Advanced *****Complex ****Personality Installation ***Maintenance Services ****Repairs ****Oil Baths ****Memory Wipes ****Restraining Bolts *Roleplaying Droids **Instruction **Creating a Template for a New Droid Model **Optional Rule: Basing a Character Template Off An Existing Droid **Adding Skills **Droid Character Development ***Name/Designation ***Manufacture/Design **Activation **Simulated Emotions **History **Previous Owners **Memory Wipes **Memory Wipes and Character Development *Cynabar's Droid Datalog 4.7.1 **2-1B Surgical Droid **A2 Accounting Droid **Archive Droid **AS-M12 Message Droid **Message Droid Hyperspace Pod **EV Supervisory Droids **FX Medical Droid **GHT Medevac Droid **IN-4 Information Droid **TTS-15 Tutor Droid **J9 Worker Drone **AD Armorer Droid **Arakyd Viper Probot **Probot Hyperdrive Pod **FLR Logger Droid **GY-I Information Analysis Droid **"Hatchling" Maintenance Droid **LE Repair Droid **M38 Explorer Droid **NR-5 Maintenance Droid **P2 Astromech Prototype **PG-5 Gunnery Droid **R2 Astromech Droid **R5 Astromech Droid **V6 Pilot Droid **3PO Protocol Droid **C4LR Litigation Droid **MSE-6 Utility Droid **SE4 Servant Droid **Siak Protocol Droid **XA-540 Secretary Droid **BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid **GX Security Droid **IG Combat Prototype **K4 Security Droid **LE-VO Law Enforcement Droid **RM-2020 Espionaage Droid **"Stiletto" Security Droid **ZQ Infantry Droid **ASP-7 **EG-6 Power Droid **"Elegance" Message Droid **F1 Exploration Droid **I-C2 Construction Droid **S9 Heavy Power Droid **Scout Survey Droid **TS-Arach Pest Control Droid Krótkie teksty fabularne *Rybettian Shac Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Overriding Life Preservation Programming *Jarred Sneel - dane postaci *Kligson's Moon - dane stacji kosmicznej *Kligson - dane postaci (cyborga) *Wilam Olgreen - dane droida *Starforge Station - dane asteroida *Skoot Jarik - dane droida *Installation Time *Traitware Cost Time *Traitware Installation Difficulties *Skillware Catalog *Skillware Degree Multipliers *Skillware Installation Dificulties *Database Installation *Optional Installation Success Chart *Optional Installation Guidelines *Locomotive Type *Sensor Base Costs *Sensor Cost Modifiers *Astrogation Buffer - dane urządzenia (Cybot Galactica "Lifeline" Astrogation Buffer) *Cargo Winch - dane urządzenia (Utilitech AR5G Cargo Winch) *Circular Saw - dane urządzenia (Industrial Automaton Type 10 Cutting Saw) *Concealed Vibroblade - dane urządzenia *Fine Work Grasper Arm - dane urządzenia *Heavy Grasper Arm - dane urządzenia *Holocam - dane urządzenia (Neuro-Saav TL3 Holo-Imaging Package) *Holoprojector - dane urządzenia (SoroSuub G-series Holoprojection Unit) *Internal Automap - dane urządzenia (SoroSuub AutoTracker Droid GPS Module) *Internal Comlink - dane urządzenia (Fabritech "VoxLink" Internal Comlink) *Line Caster - dane urządzenia (Jabriel VCA Droid Line Caster) *Onboard Blaster - dane urządzenia *Onboard Flame Projector - dane urządzenia *Onboard Grenade Launcher - dane urządzenia *Scomp-Link - dane urządzenia (Cybot Galactica Nexus Scomp-link) *Sensor-Shielded Storage Compartment - dane urządzenia (Illegally-modified Utilitech Droid Storage Module) *Storage Compartment - dane urządzenia (Utilitech Droid Storage Module) *Welding Laser - dane urządzenia (Drever Corporation HL Automata-Assisted Welding Laser) *Personality Matrices *Droid Repair Costs *Droid Oil Bath - dane urządzenia (Fryil Industries TD series bath) *Droid Memory Wipe - dane *Restraining Bolt - dane *Caller - dane *Droid Character Traits *2-1B Surgical Droid - dane droida (Geentech/Industrial Automaton 2-1B Surgical Droid) *A2 Accounting Droid - dane droida (Genetech A2 Accounting/Business Unit) *Archive Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton A9G-series Data Storage Unit) *AS-M12 Message Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Seeker AS-M12 Message Droid) *Message Droid Hyperspace Pod - dane droida (Arakyd Seeker Transport) *EV Supervisory Droids - dane droida (Cybot Galactica EV Series Supervisor) *FX Medical Droid - dane droida (Medtech Industries FX-series Medical Assistant Droid) *GHT Medevac Droid - dane droida (TelBrinTel GHT Medevac Unit) *IN-4 Information Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems IN-4 Information Droid) *TTS-15 Tutor Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automation TTS-15 Education and Tutorial Droid) *J9 Worker Drone - dane droida (Roche J9 Worker Drone) *AD Armorer Droid - dane droida (Arakyd AD Weapons Maintenance Droid) *Arakyd Viper Probot - dane droida (Arakyd Viper Probe Droid) *Probot Hyperdrive Pod - dane droida (Arakyd Hyperdrive Jump Pod) *FLR Logger Droid - dane droida (Greel Wood Logging Corporation/Industrial Automaton FLR-series Logger Droid) *GY-I Information Analysis Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica GY-I Series Information Analysis Unit) *"Hatchling" Maintenance Droid - dane droida (Roche zero-g maintenance droid) *LE Repair Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica LE-series repair droid) *M38 Explorer Droid - dane droida (Les Tech M38 Explorer Droid) *NR-5 Maintenance Droid - dane droida (Kalibac Industries NR-5 Maintenance Droid) *PG-5 Gunnery Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton Gunnery Droid Prototype) *R2 Astromech Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid) *R5 Astromech Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R5 Astromech Droid) *V6 Pilot Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton V6 Pilot Droid) *3PO Protocol Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica 3PO Human-Cyborg Relations Unit) *C4LR Litigation Droid - dane droida (Caldrahlsen Mechanicals C4LR Litigation Droid) *MSE-6 Utility Droid - dane droida (Rebaxan Colmuni MSE-6) *SE4 Servant Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton SE4 Servant Droid) *Siak Protocol Droid - dane droida (Roche Siak-series Protocol Droid) *XA-540 Secretary Droid - dane droida (Opti-Prime XA-540 Personal Secretary Droid) *BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid - dane droida (Arakyd BT-16 Perimeter Security Droid) *GX Security Droid - dane droida (Aro-GX Security Droid) *IG Combat Prototype - dane droida (Holowan Mechanicals IG-series assassin droid) *K4 Security Droid - dane droida (Rim Securities' K4 Security Droid) *LE-VO Law Enforcement Droid - dane droida (Rseikharhl LE-VO Law Enforcement Droid) *RM-2020 Espionaage Droid - dane droida (MerenData RM-2020 Espionage Droid) *"Stiletto" Security Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Stiletto Security Droid) *ZQ Infantry Droid - dane droida (Sienar Intelligence Systems ZQ Infantry Support Unit) *ASP-7 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton ASP-7 Droid) *EG-6 Power Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems EG-6 Power Droid) *"Elegance" Message Droid - dane droida (Industrial Automaton "Elegance" Message Droid) *F1 Exploration Droid - dane droida (Cybot Galactica F1 Exploration Droid) *I-C2 Construction Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems Civil-Industrial I-C2 Droid) *S9 Heavy Power Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems S9-series Heavy Power Droid) *Scout Survey Droid - dane droida (SoroSuub Warderer Scout Survey Droid) *TS-Arach Pest Control Droid - dane droida (MerenData TS-Arach series Pest Control Droid) Fikcyjne publikacje *Cynabar's Droid Datalog 4.7.1 Credits *design: Drew Campbell, Eric S. Trautmann *development and editing: Eric S. Trautmann *additional development: Bill Smith, Drew Bittner *additional editing and material: Peter Schweighofer, Jennifer Seiden, George R. Strayton, Paul Sudlow *playtesting and advice: Eileen Campbell, David Eoff, Scott Hartsman, Johannes Huber, Patricia Jackson, Alex Jimenez, Heidi Kobara, Don Neske, Tim O'Brien, Matt Schaerer, Chad Schwein, Jae Walker *graphics & cover design: Tim Bobko *cover art: Dave Dorman *Interior Art: Storn A. Cook, David Deitrick, Johannes Huber, Joe Johnston, John Paul Lona, Mike Manley, Ralph McQuarrie, Joey Robinson, Doug Shuler, Chris Trevas, Christina Wald, Thomas Woods *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *editorial assistant: Jennifer Seiden *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Mary Galant, Wendy Lord *billing: Sue Hartung de:Cynabar’s Fantastic Technology – Droids en:Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)